Wine Painting
by Madame Kiksters
Summary: Symmetra brings Sombra along as her plus one to a fancy wine tasting and painting party.


**Wine Painting**

 **Summary:**

 **Symmetra brings Sombra along as her +1 to a fancy wine tasting and painting party.**

 **Notes: For TheSoundOfThunderstorms.**

 **Merry Christmas, TheSoundofThunderstorms!**  
 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Sombra waited near the entrance of the park a little nervously. She had made plans with her girlfriend, Satya, to go to a wine tasting and painting event at the local park after hours. She made sure to wear some old clothes she'd kept from her college days. A faded purple shirt with a shrimp logo, a pair of washed-out blue jeans, and her old purple converse.

"Sombra? What in the world are you wearing?"

Spinning around, Sombra greeted her girlfriend with a big, goofy grin. Her brows instantly furrowed as she took in the elegant attire Satya was sporting. "Me? What are you wearing? I thought we were painting."

"We are. This is also a wine tasting party, which should have tipped you off to the sort of clothing you should wear."

"Gimme a break! The only thing you told me was to dress appropriately. So I did. For you."

"I…I guess you might have a point." Satya admitted as she looked down at her clutch. "I'm sure no one will notice." She reassured her.

"Of course they'll notice! Don't you know how sexy I am? How sexy you are?" Sombra finally took the time to really appreciate her girlfriend's outfit. The dress was quite revealing in its own way. A lot of thigh was visible, her sides and bra peeked from under her arms, and the dress dipped down enough so that Sombra could see a hint of cleavage if she stood on her tiptoes.

Her ogling was interrupted by her girlfriend's meddling. "What are you doing?"

"Appreciating the view."

Satya scoffed as she strutted further into the park. "Let's get going, I would hate to be late and make a scene."

Sombra followed after her before she came to a screeching halt.

She looked around at the people she could see in the distance, talking quietly and laughing with each other. She scratched her arm self-consciously as she took in everyone else's outfits. Their elegant dresses and nice suits made her suddenly feel out of place despite how hard she tried to reassure herself.

"Sombra?"

Looking up, she met Satya's concerned gaze. "Yeah?"

"If anyone gives you trouble," her eyes sharpened into a glacial glare, "Show them no mercy."

Sombra couldn't help herself as she giggled at her girlfriend's order.

Immediately offended, Satya grumbled as she turned to continue further on. "I was being serious."

"I know you were." Sombra answered when she caught her breath. "That is part of what makes it so funny."

Satya didn't answer her as they finally reached the party. Everyone gave them a curious stare before Satya stepped in front of her. Sombra couldn't see her face, but whatever was there, scared the group into minding their own business again.

It was another few agonizing minutes before the clink of glass could be heard over the din of mumbled voices partaking in their own conversations.

"Alright everyone! The wine tasting is about to commence. If you could all please gather around the table we can begin."

Satya didn't say anything, but Sombra could read on her face a look she knew all too well. 'Finally!'

Her girlfriend was not a very patient woman. Then again, neither was she.

They all gathered around a set of fold up tables that had stacked wine glasses and several bottles of wine with different labels on them. Beside them were platters of grapes and cheese. Sombra would have whistled if Satya hadn't heard her inhale in preparation and kicked her shin.

"Ay!"

"Something wrong, miss?" the host asked at Sombra's outburst.

"No. Carry on."

The man didn't look very reassured, but he continued at any rate. He prattled on about the wine they were about to taste. Talking about how he procured it, how it was made, when it was made…probably. Sombra wasn't really paying attention, if she was being honest.

He poured a glass and then people started approaching the table and pouring themselves a glass. It was the most orderly drinking party Sombra had ever attended.

She poured herself a generous glass to help her get through the night, knowing she was going to need it. She didn't even notice that everyone else was only getting a mouthful's worth. She almost spilled her glass, it was so full. The people behind her shook their heads, but didn't stop her.

She sipped at the wine while everyone was following some sort of weird ritual with it. She would have scoffed if her mama hadn't taught her better. Playing with her food had been strictly prohibited, it wasn't something she was going to forget in this lifetime.

She was halfway through before everyone swallowed and went to place the empty glasses somewhere to be cleaned. Panicking, Sombra downed the rest of her drink quickly and shuffled over to follow everyone's actions. Then the man continued again. And again. And again. And again.

Sombra could feel her cheeks flush from the amount of alcohol she consumed. The last wine to taste finally came and the party goers were free to mingle and enjoy the rest of the party.

Sombra scowled as she went over to an empty canvas and picked up some of her favorite colors. Purple, pink, and blue. She didn't see any brushes, so she assumed that it was finger-painting or some shit. She didn't know, or really care. She came here dressed to paint, and damn it if she wasn't going to paint.

Pulling over a stool, Sombra looked around for inspiration. It came in the form of her beautiful girlfriend. She smiled dopily for a moment before remembering she was going to paint something.

She set down her paints and opened them for use. She looked at her girlfriend again and remembered how sexy she looked in her dress.

Mmm. Nice.

She dipped her finger into the blue paint and painted a rather artful impression of her girlfriend's likeness. Perfect, just like her girlfriend, and her amazing body. She looked down and giggled when she realized she had forgotten something.

She added a pair of well rounded breasts and deemed it finished. Next, she used her foggy memory to paint something resembling her, using the color purple, of course.

Pausing, she wondered how in the hell she was going to use the pink paint. It was one of her favorites, after all. She almost scratched her chin before she remembered that she had paint on her finger.

"That wa clos." She sighed in relief. Her words came out slurred, but she didn't notice.

Thanks to the figures on the canvas, she was able to tell that it was moving around of its own volition. Dumbass canvas. Stay still! I'm trying to concentrate.

She tried her best under the circumstances to make a wonderful heart to signify the love she and her girlfriend had. It was going to be perfect.

"Sombra what are you doing?"

Sombra was too drunk to be startled as she continued to paint. "Painting."

"I see that. Why are you using your finger?"

"My what?" It was then that Sombra realized her finger was indeed not a paintbrush. Then she remembered that she hadn't seen any earlier. "No, no. I know. I ha to use mah finger because the brushes were gone."

"Gone?" Satya sounded surprised.

Sombra nodded gravely. She finished her painting before staring at her dirty finger. She looked around for something to wipe it on. Ever the responsible girlfriend, Satya sighed and went in search of a towel or something similar.

She returned moments before Sombra could enact on her ingenious idea to wipe her finger on her pants. Satya handed her the towel and watched as she struggled to find the dexterity to clean a single finger.

She smiled fondly and gently grabbed Sombra's hand before she began to wipe the paint away. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Anything your heart desires, baby." Sombra meant to be flirty, but the words were almost slurred beyond recognition, so Satya paid her no mind.

As she cleaned, she looked over Sombra's shoulder to the painting.

"What's that?"

Sombra managed to drag her eyes away from Satya's lips to pay attention. "What?"

The taller woman gestured to the painting behind Sombra with her chin. "What is that?"

Confused, Sombra turned around and remembered she'd painted something. "Oh. That! That's us."

"Really now?" Satya gave it a look of consideration. "Which one is you and which one is me?"

"Well obviously you're the one with the sexy bobs." Sombra slurred with a goofy smile.

"Bobs?" Satya stared in confusion before understanding dawned. "Well where the hell are your 'bobs'?"

Sombra looked down at her own chest and pressed her free hand to make sure her boobs were still present and accounted for.

"What are you doing now?" Satya asked, growing even more exasperated with her girlfriend's antics.

"Making sure they're still here."

Satya couldn't help it. A burst of laughter escaped before she could control it. She cast a worried glance at the other partygoers before returning her attention to Sombra. "We're going home, Sombra. Come on."

"Mmkay. Hang on." She struggled to jump down from the stool and ended up needing Satya's help to get down. "Thanks, babe."

"Hmm, don't make me drop you."

"Why would you do that? I've already fallen for you."

"You are never allowed to drink again." Satya promised as she hauled Sombra back to the road to hail a taxi. She hoped no one noticed the blush that darkened her cheeks.

It was a few days later that Satya received a visit from the party's host. In his hand, the painting Sombra so masterfully constructed.

"I thought I should give this to you. I saw your friend working on it, but I didn't know how to contact her."

"Oh, you didn't have to go through all this trouble."

"No trouble at all. I just happened to have to go through the neighborhood today and remembered to bring this along." He laughed.

Satya smiled politely as she took the painting from him and tucked it under arm. "Thank you, again."

He nodded his head and waved as he headed towards his waiting car.

Satya turned her attention to the canvas under her arm.

"What am I supposed to do with this now?"

The next day, Satya made a trip to visit her girlfriend.

Sombra answered the door before Satya could even knock.

"Sati! What brings you here?"

"Just giving you something."

"Is it a present? For me?"

"Umm. More of a return, than a gift."

"Oh." Sombra instantly soured and stepped inside. If it wasn't good enough for Satya she probably didn't want it either.

"Well what is it then?"

Satya pulled the canvas from under her arm and displayed it to her girlfriend.

"Satya! You painted that? That's amazing!"

"What? No! You painted during that wine tasting party."

"I did?"

"Yes!"

"Oh." Sombra gently pulled the painting from her girlfriend's grasp. "Well…"

"Yeah…" Satya shuffled her feet, something she tried very hard not to do. "Not that it isn't amazing, I just…thought you might like to have it back."

Sombra hummed as she continued to stare at the painting.

"Are you…okay?"

"Wha? Yeah. I just…I'm trying to remember painting this, but I can't. It's a little weird."

"Yeah, you drank quite a bit of wine at the party, I guess."

"Sati?"

"Yes?"

"Did I use my fucking fingers to paint this shit?"


End file.
